Brotherhood outcast
|dialogue =GenericBrotherhoodOutcast.txt DLC02ConvOutcast.txt |alignment =Evil, Neutral(note) |special = |level = |derived = |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} A Brotherhood outcast is a member of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel splinter faction known collectively as Brotherhood Outcasts. They operate in the Capital Wasteland in the year 2277. Background Brotherhood outcasts are equal to their Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel counterparts in terms of equipment and combat skill, making them some of the deadliest combatants in the Capital Wasteland, second only to the soldiers of the Enclave. Their armor is in marginally worse condition than that of their Brotherhood counterparts, but not to an extent that makes any practical difference. Brotherhood outcasts come in 3 different unofficial skill ranks, each equivalent to the Initiate, Knight, and Paladin ranks of the main Brotherhood of Steel. They are neutral to the player character and other non-hostile wastelanders, albeit very rude and condescending. They will engage in combat against hostile Wasteland creatures, raiders, and Enclave soldiers. As an elitist group, the Brotherhood Outcasts are unable to increase their numbers with local recruits, unlike the Brotherhood itself. To compensate, they often supplement their squads with reprogrammed combat robots, such as robobrains or sentry bots. Outcast patrols in the Capital Wasteland typically consist of 3 Brotherhood outcasts, or 2 outcasts and a combat robot. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Generic variants * "Modified" indicates a statistic modified by the character's armor Locations Outcasts can be found at their main base of operations, Fort Independence, which is manned by the main contingent of Brotherhood outcast soldiers. There is an Outcast detachment occupying an outpost in Bailey's Crossroads. Also, a moderate Outcast presence can be found in the vicinity of Fort Constantine and the SatCom Array NN-03d. Three outcasts will always be found outside Fort Constantine patrolling a rising path just off the road leading to the facility(in addition to any Outcasts that may spawn periodically near the main gate). Two pairs of outcast soldiers are always found near the SatCom Array; one pair patrols to its southwest near the remains of a metal shack, while another pair patrols northwest of the first, between the array and the fort. Brotherhood outcast squads can be found patrolling the Capital Wasteland in various areas. These squads usually consist of three soldiers or two soldiers and a robot escort, and spawn as either part of 'Type B' random encounters or at preset patrol spawn points. Outcast patrols Outcast patrols will spawn near the listed locations at preset spawn points and are not random encounters. The 'wait' function can be used to force spawn patrol members if the patrol has left the area. Patrols members that are killed will not spawn again for 72 hours. The patrol members that appear at these preset points are the same ones as those that in the random encounter for 'Brotherhood Outcast Patrol (unique characters)'. Additionally, any member of a patrol that is injured will retain those injuries when spawned elsewhere. * Fort Bannister - on the road south of it, just outside the main gate * Fort Constantine - just outside the south gate * Fort Independence - out front, on top of the over pass with the auto turret * Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast - on the road, at the intersection west of the bridge * National Guard depot - in front, outside the gate * Scrapyard - just outside the south gate * Smith Casey's garage - north of it, on the road just before the road-block * Vault 92 - on the road south of the vault, just west of the intersection * Vault 87 - on the road due south of the map marker, near a ruined car * Vault 101 - on the road in front of the entrance * Vault 108 - on the road west of the vault, just north of the intersection * Wheaton armory - just outside the north gate Notes * Brotherhood outcasts patrolling the Capital Wasteland are considered evil. This means that they will not deduct Karma upon killing, and will potentially drop a finger for Lawbringers. ** Outcasts in Bailey's Crossroads and Outcast outpost has "Neutral" Karma instead of "evil". * Karma is lost for destroying Outcast robots, or killing named Outcast members like Henry Casdin, unless they attacked first. * All Brotherhood of Steel members are hostile to Brotherhood Outcasts. Although their territory normally does not overlap, if the Broken Steel add-on is active it is possible for Brotherhood water caravans to meet and fight Outcast patrols, especially at Vault 101 and Fort Bannister. Likewise, if Star Paladin Cross is disbanded she will attack and most likely wipe out any Outcast forces she encounters on her way back to the Citadel. * It is possible to overhear unnamed Outcasts at the Outcast outpost considering defecting to Talon company, which apparently pays better than the Outcasts. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances The Brotherhood outcasts appear in Fallout 3 and its add-on Operation: Anchorage. Gallery FO3BrotherhoodOutcast1.png|Possible male variants FO3BrotherhoodOutcast2.png Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood Outcast characters Category:Fort Independence characters Category:Outcast outpost characters Category:Mesmerizable characters ru:Изгой Братства uk:Ізгой Братства